Cain/Gallery
Images of Cain from Jungle Cubs. wolfer.jpg|"Well, you're half right, Akela." caingoing.jpg|"You're leavin'..." cain staying.jpg|"... but Leah stays with me." cain up.jpg|Akela somewhat standing up to Cain cain right.jpg|"You know what?" cain right 2.jpg|"You're absolutely right." cain thinking.jpg|"What could I have been thinkin'?!" cain choice.jpg|"Go ahead, Leah. Choose your fate." cain sorry.jpg|"Not as sorry as you will be." wolfer sick em.jpg|"Sic 'em." wolfer sick em 2.jpg|Cain ordering his men to attack cain 3.jpg|Cain and his men trying to catch up with Akela and Leah 1 cain 4.jpg|Cain and his men trying to catch up with Akela and Leah 2 cain 5.jpg|Cain and his men trying to catch up with Akela and Leah 3 cain cornering.jpg|Cain and his men cornering Akela and Leah cain over.jpg|"This isn't over, Akela." cain promise.jpg|"I promise you that." cain trail.jpg|Cain and his men on Akela and Leah's trail cain smell.jpg|Cain sniffing their scent cain alright.jpg|"Alright." cain split up.jpg|"We'll split up here." wolfer 3 1.jpg|"You three, take the river trail on this side." wolfer 3 2.jpg|"The rest of you, follow me." wolfer splitting.jpg|Cain and his men splitting up wolfer busted.jpg|Cain has finally caught their trail cain gotcha.jpg|"They came this way." cain happy.jpg|Cain happy cain howling.jpg|Cain howling cain howl.jpg|Cain howling for the rest of his men wolfer company.jpg|The rest of Cain's men showing up wolfer follow.jpg|Cain and his men following Akela and Leah's tracks wolfer cubhouse.jpg|Cain and his men heading straight for the Cubhouse cainhasarrived.jpg|Cain has arrived cain nobody.jpg|"Nobody's goin' anywhere." 1 cain anywhere.jpg|"Nobody's goin' anywhere." 2 cain khan.jpg|Cain moving towards Shere Khan cain coincidence.jpg|"What a coincidence." cain howling 2.jpg|Cain howling for his men again cain smile.jpg|Cain snarling cain surround and so are we.jpg|"So are we." cain surround.jpg|Cain and his men surrounding the Jungle Cubs cain hathi.jpg|Hathi somewhat standing up to Cain cain hathi 2.jpg|Cain talking back to Hathi cain luggage face.jpg|"Might makes right, ..." cain luggage face 2.jpg|"... luggage face!" cain tell us 1.jpg|"Now, tell us where the traitors are." 1 cain tell us 2.jpg|"Now, tell us where the traitors are." 2 cain traitors.jpg|"Now, tell us where the traitors are." 3 cain baloo.jpg|Baloo talking to Cain cain wrong place.jpg|Baloo telling Cain that he and his men "just came to the wrong place." cain baloo and kaa.jpg|Kaa asking Cain about no hard feelings cain not yet.jpg|"Not yet." cain smiling.jpg|Cain smiling cain talk.jpg|"But there will be." cain all yours 1.jpg|"And they'll all be yours." 1 cain all yours.jpg|"And they'll all be yours." 2 cain angry.jpg|"And they'll all be yours." 3 cainakela.jpg|Akela to the rescue cain battle.jpg|"Stop!" cain+akela.jpg|"This fight is between Akela and me." cain show you.jpg|"Now, I'm gonna show you why I'm the leader of the pack." cain vs akela.jpg|Cain and Akela having a showdown 1 cain and akela showdown.jpg|Cain and Akela having a showdown 2 cain and akela fight.jpg|Cain and Akela ready to attack cain charge.jpg|Cain attacking first cain and akela war.jpg|Akela courageously fighting back cain defeat.jpg|Cain defeated cain loser.jpg|Akela telling Cain to get up and get out cain away.jpg|Cain scolded at by Akela cain away 2.jpg|Akela telling Cain to "take his fleas with him too." cain ground.jpg|Cain getting up cain upset.jpg|Cain angry for losing cain leavinginjured.jpg|Cain leaving with severe (but invisible) injuries cain banished.jpg|Cain banished, dethroned, and exiled cain shunned.jpg|Cain shunned by Leah cainlastsight.jpg|The last of Cain (as Leah reunites with Akela) Category:Character galleries Category:The Jungle Book galleries